Fall and Rise
by gh0st3
Summary: Millions year later, Tenno fulfilled their duty to protecting the galaxy. They already did destroyed Grineer's clone factory and their twin queen are dead. Corpus's leader, Alad V is now dead and a new leader apper, Frohd Bek and set the new rules for Corpus. And Infested, they already contained a planet. And now, they will protect Jedi and overthrown the emperor.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: I don't own anything! What if I own, then what did I own? NOTHING!**

* * *

1939 - WW 2 officially start. German occupied France and start develop the secret weapons to win the war.

1945 - German surrenders, Hiroshima and Nagasaki bombed. American found the most cruel nazi's experimental. The humanity enter the nuclear age and start working their experimental weapons.

1947 - Cold War start, between with United States and Soviet Union.

1969 - United States first set on the moon. American start to build an advance outpost near the landing site. The government scramble and claim that the he would create the various sector of moon and stars for global race as much as possible.

1972 - United State brought the sample back from moon and invented something called, Technocyte virus. It is unused in many decades until they send someone, Robert Mezner with Technocyte virus to infect among the citizen.

1973 - He went rogue and agency send a person name was Hayden Tenno to kill the rogue agent. He encount an unknown prototype warframe and was infected with the T-Virus. The airborne has start to infect whole country.

1973 (2 weeks later) -He receive a prototype warframe and set out to kill Mezner and a prototype warframe. He successfully killed two warframe prototypes. The airborne is ongoing and continue to infected whole world. Hayden Tenno's whereabout is an unknown.

Thousands years later - A new race called Orokin and created AIs and robots by an unknown person or a new species from solar system.

Ten years later - They posses their abilities to interface with technology due ability to assimilate with T-Virus. The first Tenno was successfully and the first assimilate the virus with his genes. The Orokin created warframes for Tenno to use which it is made from Technocyte material to give them their abilities and physical enhancements. Excalibur is the first warframe.

100 years later - Tennos were responsibility for the Old War which it was followed by The Collapse.

103 years later - After The Collapse, the humans went split in four major directions. Tenno went to cyrosleep for an unknown reasons. They let the humanity to decide whatever they want.

Million years later - Lotus awaken Tenno with no memories or past. They face two new factions, Grineer and Corpus. Tenno are going to fight and take their galaxy back. Tenno trust and work with Lotus, in order to survive, rescue captive, sabotage, defence, and take the galaxy back.

20 years later - A scout report there are several undiscovered planets which it came shock there are lifeforms. The main planet is called, Coruscant. Lotus and Tenno learnt about their culture, new species and humans. They learnt they were called, Galactic Republic and they are fighting against CIS. Their war is called, Clone Wars. They doesn't want to intervene with Republic or CIS so Tenno and Lotus will hide in their shadows. Lotus found something interest about Jedi and Sith. Comapre to Tenno, they follow their honors, codes and protectors. Lotus will end their war quickly until she hack Palpatine's computer and found out his true identity and his secret plan. Lotus had a few plans to save the people of Coruscant and Jedi.

6 months later - Serveral Republic soldiers went missing from war. Tenno rescue them and took them back to their home. Tenno did not reveal their identities until their time has come. Several Republic soldiers are still missing and plan to make them allies after Palpatine's plan has start.

Two months later - A lone Tenno assassinated General Grevious in front of Jedi and Republic. The public went viral and questioning about new species, however, a lone Tenno disappear into a thin air.

One month later - Palpatine's plan has executed and Tenno save every Jedi, sadly most of the Jedi did not make it. They managed to get small Jedi survivors and hid them in Dojo Clan, Ubel Blatt (Evil Sword). Another team were proceed to rescue a republic soldier whom went missing, Sev.


	2. Chapter 2

**A thanks special for **_Tormound_**. Thanks for helping me about fixing the chapter. I know the chapter is kinda short and I don't have time to write more than 1000 words because I'm going away about next week.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Awaken

Sev woke up somewhere in a cell, he looked around before he remembered that he was captured by trandoshans. However, he didn't recognize the layout, it wasn't CIS, or trandoshan. He stood up as he looked around, and walked toward the door as he hit the door with his fist. He heard nothing, walking around as he felt his frustration increase.

"I remember I was capture by Trandoshans from Kashyyk. The next thing I knew we were attacked and taken by some unknown aliens."

Sev was trying to think of a plan before he heard a gunshot. He raised his eyes, he knew that his squad was coming to rescue him however, their blasters didn't sound like the standard DC-17m, they sounded like slug throwers.

He does not know who his saviors are, he must've guessed the republic sent them to rescue him. The door opened by itself as he noticed there were four figures with strange armor that didn't show their eyes. They were armed with an unknown weapons, including a bow and arrow. There were two men and two women in their strange armor. One is wearing his grey armor with light grey on his top and his bottom is dark brown which his helmet looked strangely insectoid like. Another was wearing a huge and heavily armored light brown armor. The white one had cone like protrusions on top of her helmet and her armor was rather sleek. Finally, the last one had a glowing mask with red armor.

One clad in grey armor spoke to Sev, "We are here to rescue you. Follow us." he gave him a pistol he didn't recognize.

He looked up and didn't hesitate taking the pistol. The unknown with grey armor gestured with his hand, "Follow us," four figures went their way. Sev stood up as he followed them without thinking. He did not see the bodies that were laying dead, only the bullets holes on every walls. He looked up as he followed them, he breathed harder, "Hey wait for me."

They did not respond as they continued their way. Sev grunted as he tried to follow them as he encountered ten tall humans with bulky armor, like tanks. Their armors were heavy-set. They are quite above average height for humans, they were taller than he was. He raised his gun before his four rescuers quickly killed them with their guns and swords one by one. Sev was shocked that they killed the humans, however, their bodies quickly dissolved, leaving without trace.

He raced with his eyes on the four unknown aliens, he didn't know what they are. As they continued their way, Sev started to run out of breath as he tried to catch them. The white female raised her hand to create some kind of blue portal. She looked at Sev as she pointed at portal, trying to tell him to go into the portal. He shook his head, "No thank you. But I don't know what sort of portal that this."

He felt his body is lighter before he look back at huge guy was lifting him. He threw him through the portal before dropping to the floor. He didn't feel any side-effects, the portal didn't hurt him at all. What are they? Sev thought before he started to lose consciousness from exhaustion and the fall.

He remembered he fought with his brothers, to fight against the CIS. What did he fight for? Republic? Jedi? People? Who knows how many lives they saved? We tried to save as many as we can but it wasn't enough. There is no end for the war against the CIS.

He woke up in a white void, he looked around for someone but, there was nobody in here. Suddenly, a fair-skinned female wearing a strange mask appeared in the distance. She appeared to be human but Sev's thoughts were interrupted when the figure spoke, "Hello. You're awake, aren't you?"

He surveyed her before responding, "Who are you and where am I?"

She started to smile before responding, "You may call me the Lotus" She then appeared to his right, " I assume you're wondering where you are yes?" Sev nodded to her question, "This is the void, a temporary arrangement until we can get you to a more hospitable setting. I suggest you rest for now, you got a long day ahead of you." She smiled before disappearing, the void then turned black.

He looked around as he noticed there was a light is coming towards to him. He narrowed his eyes as he raised his hands to cover his face. The light hit Sev as he woke up, he noticed he was in a room. The room was set with a bed on one side and some basic furniture. It was somewhat bare but he had to admit, it looked a lot more comfier than a CIS or trandoshan cell.

* * *

**Author's notes: A quick notes for warframe fans, don't worry, I will add more Tennos which they can appear in next chapter.**


	3. Lotus's intel

*Warning* *Warning* *Warning*

_Message encrypt..._

_Waiting..._

_Code access_

_I am pleased, Tenno. Have you got him?_

_Yes, we got him out successfully. But there is a problem._

_What is the problem?_

_Trinity detect a disease. It's from Sev._

_Don't tell me the infested got him._

_No it didn't get him. Properly an airborne. We originally thought we contained Jupiter._

_Looks like the infested moved somewhere else. So is he alive?_

_And well. I've got bad news, we could kill him, then we have nothing to take them down. Without him, Palpatine have his power and Imperial conquered all the planets.._

_I know there is an option. It could prevent him from turning him into infested._

_What do you mean? We both know there are no cures. I mean we lost four good people which they were sucked into grinder's portal! They exterminate grinders before they sucked from portal!_

_I know you don't like this, but I know how to stop the disease. Remember the origin of Tenno? You know what to do and we don't have choice left, but he couldn't accept as Tenno. I will explain to him after he woke up._

_You mean the first one? Guess, we have to try. If it doesn't work well, the I'll be the one to put the bullet on his head. _

_Very well. Good decision. And I will inform the Jedi after you arrive. Lotus out._

_Message end_

* * *

**Happy new year everyone! And I'm sorry about late update. I've been away and I know I took my time to revise the story which I am currently work on the story. Which means, the story is not going to end. But what might you think Sev react? You think he would accept as Tenno? (Reference from Dark Sector if you remember it.)**


	4. Warframe's list

**Riiiiigggghhhhhttttttt... Therefore I will put the warframe's weapons and melee. I didn't think this before until I realize what you might want to know what were they using. I thought you readers might want to know what did they use for weapons, pistols and melee.**

* * *

Excalibur (Sev) (temporally) ( primary weapon's choice) (secondary weapons's choice) (Melee's choice)

Valkyr (Ato) Tigris, Cestra, Heat Sword

Nekros (Rapheal) Hek, Twin Vipers, Ether Reaper

Ash (Aku) Latron, Hikou, Dark Dagger

Loki (Rozen) Boltor, Dual Furis, Gram

Trinity (Kerrigan) Paris, Lex, Hate

Banshee (Tears) Paris Prime, Kunai, Glaive

Nova (Chell) Dera, Seer, Orthos

Frost (Freezer) Flux Rifle, Aklato, Dual Zoren

Mag (Nikki) MK1-Braton, Viper, Dark Sword

* * *

**I know your feelings about four warframe which I did used Lotus's Intel. And also I put Sev's favorite sniper. I never forget his weapon, but I won't make his original sniper, but to use Tenno's weapon which it is impossible to use the different weapons (not republic).**

**Therefore I mentioned about four warframes...I will find this out sooner or later.**

**Oh right, the chapter is under construction and I will return to NZ about next week.**


End file.
